Rhea (Shardsverse)
|-|Current Rhea= |-|Former Rhea= Rhea is the second eldest daughter of the Greco-Roman Protogenos, Gaia. She is the wife of Cronus and the mother of the Elder Olympians. She is the Titaness of Motherhood, Fertility, and Generation. With the birth of Zeus, she betrayed her husband and hid Zeus away, starting the chain of events that would lead to the fall of the Titans and her subsequent imprisonment into Tartarus. History Rhea was born after Theia who herself was born after Iapetus. She was there when her brothers lured their father down to the Earth alongside their mother and murdered him before her eyes. This act strained Rhea's relationship with her mother as Rhea was extremely close to her father. She was comforted by her younger brother Cronus who told her their father had fallen to his arrogance. The two fell in love and were married in the eyes of Gaia. Eventually, Rhea would give birth to the Six Olympians at which Cronus devoured five of them. Following the birth of her youngest son, Rhea hid him away with the help of her mother, who wanted to do anything to have her daughter's affection once more. Eventually, Zeus came and freed his siblings from his father's stomach. Gathering them, Zeus rallied them and the newer Titans against the Elder Titans. The army under Zeus toppled the armies of Othrys and the Titans, Cronus, Krios, Koios, and Iapetus, as well as their supporters, were sealed in Tartarus. Atlas, Cronus's general, was forced underneath the sky. To her shock and utter betrayal, Rhea was sentenced to Tartarus by her own son. His paranoia had gotten the better of him and with the support of his bitter siblings, except for Hestia and Hades. With a betrayed look on her face, Rhea was cast into Tartarus. There, her older brothers and husband, as well as their supporters, took their anger out on her, mentally, physically, and sexually abusing her for nearly a century. After the Emerald Dragon returned to her slumber, she was rescued by her father and daughter with Ouranos nearly destroying all of Tartarus. Tartarus promised the worst punishment for his nephews and Rhea was freed from the Abyss. Her rehabilitation was slow and painful. However, she recovered with support from her father, daughter, and half-sister. Eventually, Rhea grew comfortable with men once more and went out into the world once more. Appearance Rhea is hailed as the most beautiful of the daughters of Gaia. She has long silky green hair and soft motherly green eyes. During her time as the Titan Queen, Rhea wore a regal white dress with a black shoulder cape with golden embroidery. The cape is long and reaches down to her ankles. In her present state, Rhea wears a black sweater, a beige skirt, and brown leggings. Personality Rhea is a kind and motherly goddess, befit of her title as the Titaness of Motherhood. She loves her children dearly and went to great lengths to save them much to her failure. Cronus calls her the kindest and affectionate of al the Titans and her personality reminds Ouranos of Gaia before their marriage fell apart. Due to her similarity to Gaia, Rhea is her most favored child which contrasts with her view of her mother, who she has lost respect for after the supposed death of her father. Following her childrens' betrayal, Rhea's mind broke, suffering from decades of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse in Tartarus. After she was freed, she became a hollow husk of her former self. Years of support and therapy from various deities, her father, her eldest son, her eldest daughter, and half-sister helped Rhea heal. Eventually, Rhea nearly returned to her former self but now she now harbors very little love for the children who betrayed her. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: Greece Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Her father, her sisters, her son and daughter Hades and Hestia Dislikes: Cronus, her brothers except for Oceanus, her other children Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Green Hobbies: Reading, teaching at the elementary school Martial Status: Divorced; Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Gods of Materia Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Rhea, Ops (To the Romans), Titaness of Motherhood, Fertility, and Generation Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Goddess, Titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 6), Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 3), BFR, Astral Projection, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation (Rhea has all the powers that her children wield. She can wield Lightning and Air like Zeus, Water and Earth like Poseidon, Life and Flora like Demeter, Death and Metal like Hades, Fire like Hestia, and Light and Darkness like Hera but to a greater scale), Space-Time Manipulation (As the Titaness of Generation, Rhea can control space-time.), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Titan Magic, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Portal Creation, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (As the Queen of the Titans, Rhea is an extremely powerful being, rivaling Oceanus, the most powerful of the Titans and Cronus, her husband, making her the third most powerful Titan in existence. She is implied to be stronger than all of her children and her power is one of the reasons for her imprisonment in Tartarus.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Rhea is implied to be an intelligent goddess and was a fair and great ruler of the Greek Region during the Titans' reign on Othrys. Weaknesses: Her love for her children was the cause of her imprisonment Key: Rhea Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Greek Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Death Users Category:Metal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Rulers